


Raise High the Roof Beam, Carpenters

by hokay



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Pensive musings, SO SAD, television show ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokay/pseuds/hokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t until Jon and Theon were gone that Robb realized his carefully constructed brotherhood had fallen down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise High the Roof Beam, Carpenters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I came up with that I finally put up here.

It wasn’t until Jon and Theon were gone that Robb realized his carefully constructed brotherhood had fallen down. 

Robb had often heard his mother wondering about his father’s affinity for strays. It wasn’t until Robb was older, thirteen, that he realized she wasn’t referring to dogs or horses. The strays she meant had dark curls and serious eyes, sandy hair and a wry smile. 

One was a burden, the other, a necessity. 

Regardless of his mother’s woes, Robb considered himself lucky, to grow up with two boys his own age, practically brothers. They couldn’t be mistaken as kin, of course, but they were thick as thieves despite Catelyn’s best efforts. 

They rode together, sparred together, laughed together, and fought together. Manhood seemed forever and a day away, and sometimes they feared it would never come. 

But it did, and Robb soon learned that his brothers couldn’t be his brothers – not really. Theon was someone else’s son, and Jon couldn’t belong to anyone. 

Then they were seventeen, nearly men grown, and Jon went to the Wall. 

And then war struck, and he had to send Theon home. 

And Robb thought of the days when they would pester the kitchen maids and Theon would make rude jokes that would turn Jon red. He realized that they had fought for his attentions, while he was just happy to have boys his own age to have adventures with. 

Robb watched his brothers ride away and felt the beams splinter at his feet.


End file.
